In the area of medical devices, biomaterial research continues to search for new compositions and methods to improve and control the properties of the medical devices. This is particularly true for medical articles that are implantable within a subject, where predictable and controllable performance is essential to the successful treatment of a subject.
An example of an implantable medical device is a stent. Stents can act as a mechanical means to physically hold open and, if desired, expand a passageway within a subject. Typically, a stent is compressed, inserted into a small vessel through a catheter, and then expanded to a larger diameter once placed in a proper location. Stents play an important role in a variety of medical procedures such as, for example, percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA), a procedure used to treat heart disease by opening a coronary artery blocked by an occlusion. Stents are generally implanted in such opening a coronary artery blocked by an occlusion. Stents are generally implanted in such procedures to reduce occlusion formation, inhibit thrombosis and restenosis, and maintain patency within vascular lumens. Examples of patents disclosing stents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,733,665; 4,800,882; and 4,886,062.
Stents are also being developed to locally deliver active agents, e.g. drugs or other medically beneficial materials. Local delivery is often preferred over systemic delivery, particularly where high systemic doses are necessary to affect a particular site. For example, agent-coated stents have demonstrated dramatic reductions in stent restenosis rates by inhibiting tissue growth associated with restenosis.
Proposed local delivery methods from medical devices include coating the device surface with a layer comprising a polymeric matrix and attaching an active agent to the polymer backbone or dispersing, impregnating or trapping the active agent in the polymeric matrix. For example, one method of applying an active agent to a stent involves blending the agent with a polymer dissolved in a solvent, applying the composition to the surface of the stent, and removing the solvent to leave a polymer matrix in which an active agent is impregnated, dispersed or trapped. During evaporation of the solvent, phase separation can disadvantageously occur, often resulting in hard-to-control process conditions and a drug coating morphology that is difficult to predict and control. This makes delivery of the agent unpredictable.
Further, manufacturing inconsistencies among different stents can arise with the above coating method. For example, release-rate variability has been observed among supposedly identical stents made by the same process. Apparently, when some polymer coatings comprising active agents dry on the surface of a medical device different morphologies develop in different coatings, even if the coating process parameters are consistent. These differences in coating morphology may cause active agent release-rates from different stents to vary significantly. As a consequence of the inconsistent release-rate profiles among stents there can be clinical complications. Thus, there is a need for methods that can control the variability of active agent release-rates among medical devices and provide manufacturing consistency.
Morphological changes that affect release-rates of active agents have been observed to be dependent on the active agent phase in the polymer matrix. When a coating composition is applied to the surface of a medical device the active agent is initially evenly dispersed in the coating composition. However, during processing the agent may migrate or phase separate to form different phase regions within the coating layer. These regions are often connected with each other and are referred to as the percolation phase. The mass transport properties of active agents are distinct through the percolation phase. Mass transport through the percolation phase is driven by the solubility of active agent in the release medium, the diffusivity of the active agent in the release medium, and the morphological feature of the percolated phase such as, for example, tortuosity and area fraction. The release-rate of the active agent is often greatly increased from these regions or phases. The formation of percolated phases is particularly pronounced at high active agent concentrations, for example above about 35% by volume fraction of active agent to polymer in the coating layer. The actual volume percent will vary and depends greatly on the aspect ratio and morphology of the active agent as well as the nature of the surrounding polymer.
Those skilled in the art will therefore appreciate that local delivery would benefit not only from improved release-rate profiles that are controlled and predictable, but also from manufacturing improvements that would provide consistency. Thus, methods for making coated medical devices with more reliable performance are highly desirable and essential to providing effective treatment of patients. In addition, control over the release-rate can assist in designing and maintaining the physical and mechanical properties of medical devices and coatings, as well.